Only the Son
by AEStarWars
Summary: OneShot. Inspired by Foundations of Hope by Lilac Moon. Dark Luke Fanfiction. A man's first true love is with his wife, and then it transforms, to love more than his wife, but his children. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, learns this the hard way after he has to deal with his son, Luke Skywalker. Warning: Character Death.
**As the description says, this fanfic was inspired by** ** _Foundations of Hope_** **, it's a good fanfic. Anyway, the universe this fanfiction is set on is very AU, and is very similar to the story that inspired this.**

 **Some of the similarities and differences will be explained underneath, but I'm planning to expand this one-shot's universe by writing a story after I finish my others.**

The air was chilly, but that was normal at the location they were in, Starkiller Base, the largest Superweapon there ever was, four times bigger than the original Death Star which the man who was planting bombs right now.

And that man was Anakin Maxwell Skywalker, Former Jedi, Former Republic General and now a smuggler that was helping a few people destroy the large weapon he was in. He carefully sent another bomb and connected it to a remote on the pouch on his belt.

Anakin was setting up the bombs, but he was also looking for his son, who was taken by the Dark Side of the Force, just like his father was.

His father had been Qui-Gon Jinn, who had turned into Darth Vader, his son turned into Darth Eius, after being Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker.

Though Luke wasn't his only child, he also had a daughter, named Leia, the exact same person who, now he learned, lived in Jakku for the past years, much to Anakin's disdain. He wanted to find the person who put her there and scream at them.

His thoughts were stopped, as a helmeted figure caught his eye. The Smuggler recognised the presence the man bought immediately, as memories were bought up in his brain.

 _"Luke, being a Jedi is a great honor, you sure you want to be trained as one?" Anakin asked his young son, uncertain_

 _"Yes Daddy! I really want to! Can I go, please?" A child, Luke eagerly asked, Anakin laughed, unaware of the things that would happen due to this decision_

 _"Sure. Let's ask mom first, then we'll send you to the Jedi Academy." The Chosen One accepted the decision, proud that his son wanted to be what he never was, a Jedi._

Anakin shook off the memory… it was in the past… all he needed to do now is save his son, as promised to Padmé Amidala, his former wife.

 _"Bring him home, Anakin."_

The lines his former wife told him played in the Chosen One's mind, as he hesitantly stepped forward, he hadn't been this nervous since he had arrived in the Death Star for the first time, back then though, Chewbacca, his partner, Obi-Wan, his brother, and that old man Dooku were with him.

He was alone now.

The words came out of Anakin's mouth, the immediate moment his eyes met the figure he noticed earlier, "Luke!"

The figure with the helmet turned to the source of his voice, under the helmet, Darth Eius smiled, his father was here. He didn't want to know why, not now, maybe he'll ask later.

"Anakin Skywalker. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Eius's voice came out sinister from his vocoder, Anakin didn't falter in fear as others did to Eius.

The Wookiee that was two stories higher from the two, Chewbacca, stopped planting bombs and turned, to look at the events unfolding at the bridge, he saw Anakin stepping forward, towards Eius.

Even more stories higher, Leia, a scavenger from Jakku, and Han Solo, a former Imperial Stormtrooper who turned against the First Order, ran in, only to see the same events Chewbacca was seeing.

"Take the mask off, you don't need it." Anakin walked forward, wanting to see his son's face, what Supreme Leader Sidious did to his son.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Eius asked, his tone flat, Anakin pitied his son, though he didn't show it.

Few seconds wait, that was, until Anakin responded, "The face of my son."

Everyone who was watching the scene moved forward, as they all were more interested in what was unfolding.

The mask, that people feared and was the symbol of the First Order, was taken off by it's owner, only to show brown hair and fair skin, evil yellow eyes to go along with it. Anakin was not surprised, the Dark Side did change one very much.

Luke used to have blonde hair and blue eyes. Anakin sighed, as he looked at the face once more.

"Your son, is dead. He was weak and foolish like his father." The true voice of Eius, the one previously belonged to Luke Skywalker, spoke

Anakin nodded his head sadly, _A direct insult, way to prove that he truly dark._

"So I destroyed him, and will it be with you." Eius continued, Anakin had already prepared a response to that.

So he did what he prepared, he retorted, "That's what Sidious wants you to believe.", Anakin sighed once more, "But it's not true. My son is alive, deep inside of the darkness, there is light."

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise." Eius countered, still and calm.

"Sidious is using you for your power! Don't listen to him!" Anakin's tone took a hardened edge, "When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you!", he was very close to Eius now.

Eius backed away, after he noticed the distance between son and father, more into the shadows, Anakin frowned at that move, as he took two steps forward, to follow his son.

"It's true Luke. Honest." Anakin moved his head down, and up.

"It's too late." Eius's voice spilled a bit of fear, Anakin inwardly smiled, seeing that he was succeeding, but he wouldn't know, he didn't have any experience at turning a Sith back into the light.

It was Obi-Wan that turned their father back to the light.

So he copied a bit of what Obi-Wan had said, and what he witnessed, "No it's not. I know that your true name is Luke Skywalker, not Darth Eius, never. Come with me, come home, we miss you." The last part was not copied, it was true. He missed his son, so did Padmé.

Eius looked into Anakin's eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth, through the remnants of the bond him and Anakin had. Eius looked down a bit, so little that he could still see his father's face.

"I'm being torn apart." Eius's voice came out choked, Chewbacca was shocked from where he was, was Eius really? "I wanna be freed from this pain… I know what I have to do, but I can't. I can't do it. I don't have the strength" Eius turned his head to the side, as he asked, "Will you help me?"

"Yes. Anything." Anakin's sympathy was activated, as he walked one step forward, he would do anything for both of his children, Luke and Leia both.

Eius's helmet was dropped, to the floor of the narrow bridge, the mask was just balanced on the edge, as Anakin eyed the cursed helmet, then back to his son. He didn't want to see anyone like this, especially his son.

Eius pulled out his Sith Lightsaber from his belt, Anakin eyed the lightsaber, then back to his son, as they both looked at each other, trying to find the other's intention. Eius's hands were put forward to Anakin, the Sith's lightsaber on it.

Anakin was shocked, a lightsaber was a weapon not to be given to just anyone. Did Eius trust him that much? He didn't know. Without thinking, he tightly gripped the lightsaber being offered to him, as he did, Eius tightened the grip he had on the weapon.

Leia and Han, from where they were, looked back, only to see the sun that shone light all over Starkiller base, the sun which's power was being taken to power the super-laser, darkened, creating a dark atmosphere where Anakin and Eius were.

Han looked on, as Anakin tried to take the lightsaber from Eius, using Force-enhanced grip on it, but Eius countered it with his own Force strength, Anakin tried to use all his effort on one hand to get the lightsaber from his son, who was looking hesitant.

Anakin's own lightsaber was activated on the owner's other hand as Eius activated his own. Everyone was shocked, except Han, Eius was lying? Chewbacca recovered first, he knew that for some reason, Eius had been lying.

"I can't believe you just tried to do that." Anakin frowned, trying to pry Eius's lightsaber out of the Sith Apprentice's hands with the Jedi's own, which had two hands on them now.

Eius stayed silent, as he changed his moves, to one of duelling. Anakin defended himself from these moves.

The Sith Apprentice used the Force, to guide him. How to kill Anakin. It guided him correctly, as the red blade went through Anakin, as the azure blade of his own was deactivated.

Han Solo jumped back in shock of the killing, he kinda liked Anakin Skywalker, even if Han was a former Stormtrooper. But Anakin Skywalker was the only elder figure he could look up to. And now he was gone.

Chewbacca was the first one to make a noise, as he made a sad roar, at his longtime partner, Anakin Skywalker's death. First the son of Qui-Gon Jinn and Shmi Skywalker, then moisture farmer with the Lars, the same family Obi-Wan was inducted into after he tried to run away from the Sith, the same family that told Obi-Wan that Anakin was his half-brother. Then Anakin had been an Imperial Cadet who had been kidnapped from his home, then smuggler, then Jedi, now… dead.

"NO!" Leia screamed from beside Han Solo, her scream came out choked, from sadness at the death of her only father-figure, even if it had been only a few days with him.

Darth Eius drove his lightsaber deeper into Anakin's heart, as Anakin's eyes went wide and Leia's voice died down. Eius looked in awe at Anakin, he had killed the Chosen One! His father!

"Thank you…" Eius's voice came out in uneven breaths, as he drew the weapon's blade out of Anakin Skywalker, who was shocked at his son's darkness.

The shock on Eius's face transferred from awe, to a smile, not the sweet smile Anakin had always remembered Luke had, but a Plagueis-esque smile that made Anakin want to vomit, his son had turned into… this… murderer?

Now, to Anakin Skywalker, nothing else mattered, his parents were dead, brother in exile, his wife now divorced with him. Only now, did he realise, that it was not them… never them, none of them were his end, his legacy.

That was his children. Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker, both not regarding him as their biological father. Leia probably will never know, and Luke was so deep in darkness, despite Anakin sensed the light in him.

All his thoughts about his mother, his father, his brother, his wife, and even his partner didn't affect him… not now, not like they always did.

The final touch at the cheek was all Anakin could do now, as he felt his consciousness slowly fading away, this time, permanently.

His loved ones didn't concern him now.

Only his son did.

Those were his thoughts, as he fell deep into the gorges of the bio-mechanical Starkiller Base, his death-place.

 _Fin._

 ** _Quotes taken from Star Wars: Force Awakens_**


End file.
